disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace's Big Day
"Candace's Big Day" is an episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Agent P must stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from spraying a partially hydrogenated coconut oil and corn syrup concoction over the entire Tri-State Area to turn lean meats, whole grains, fruits, and vegetables into junk food. Meanwhile, Candace is elated at the prospect of being the maid of honor at Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob's wedding, but when it gets moved to the Flynn's backyard, Phineas and Ferb's creative touches including a massive ice sculpture, threaten to steal the attention from Candace. Plot Linda Flynn-Fletcher's sister Tiana and her boyfriend Bob are visiting the Flynn-Fletcher home sharing a scrapbook of their vacations to South America and Africa. Bob states that he wants to go with someone else on the next trip to the Galapagos -- his wife. He proposes to Tiana right there and then in the living room, and she accepts. After Phineas states that it was corny but effective, Linda asks if they will get married in the Galapagos, but Candace insists that Aunt Tiana told her that she could be the bridesmaid and selfishly asks "what about my needs." Linda is shocked at her daughter's behavior, but Tiana says that Candace is right and agrees that they could get married in the courthouse before they leave. Candace once again objects, stating that they should have a real wedding -- in the backyard. Linda points out that Candace can't plan a real wedding in a day, but Candace says she has been planning it since she was ten. When Candace tells her mom and aunt to leave for manicures, Tiana suggests Phineas and Ferb could help. Candace objects, fearing that the boys will go in the wrong direction, however, Tiana assures her she could steer them in the right direction. After making some phone calls, Candace tells Phineas and Ferb to plan the grand entrance and Phineas questions where Perry is. Perry enters his lair via a passage behind the giant monitor. Now seated, he is informed by Major Monogram that Danville is experiencing a shortage of healthy food while someone is buying up a lot of unhealthy food additives. Monogram thinks that this has Dr. Doofenshmirtz written all over it, and by that he apparently means a picture of the evil scientist autographed several times. Doofenshmirtz plans to keep all the healthy food while everyone else is unhealthy thanks to his latest -inator. Unfortunately, Doofenshmirtz doesn't like the taste of fresh vegetables so he dunks it in additives to make it taste better. This causes him to get unhealthy as he eats heavily glazed veggies and uses up the fuel for his device. He thinks about refilling the vats but instead passes out in one of the vats. Candace is in the kitchen juggling phone calls when she is distracted by Phineas shouting outside. After seeing the Fireside Girls parachute into the backyard as a trial-run for the actual grand entrance, Candace tells Phineas to get the flowers instead while she orders the cake. She then tells them to "just do it!" Phineas is impressed with Candace's management skills and thinks that she should do his wedding, a fact Isabella notes. Candace, trying to do all the arrangements herself, grows more frustrated. Phineas and Ferb show her the wedding flowers, giant Venus flytraps from Tiana and Bob's adventures. After one of them tries to swallow her head for several seconds, she screams at her mother via phone. Candace asks them to just get some ice, simple normal ice for a simple normal wedding and lists a bunch of things not to do. Phineas and Ferb build a gigantic ice sculpture with all their adventures on it, including an ice slide and a scorpion whose tail shoots sparkling apple cider. The cake arrives, but it's a mash-up of meats over a cage with a live-chicken in it. Even Candace's hair and make-up is ruined. Just then, Mom and Tiana return home, and while Linda checks on the men, Candace brings Tiana into the backyard to get the boys in trouble. Instead, Tiana loves everything, even the cake and Candace's hair. Perry chatters to wake up Doofenshmirtz, who escapes his trap by being so fit. However, Doofenshmirtz had enough grease drip off his face to refill his machine. He fires his beam, which melts the giant ice sculpture down so that it looks like Bob and Tiana, causing it to snow and sending the scorpion crashing into his -inator. Instead of a showdown battle, though, Doofenshmirtz is crippled by an upset stomach. Tiana asks what happened to the ice sculpture, but Phineas and Ferb sing a song for Tiana about to walk down the aisle to Bob. Once the song is over, Linda asks Candace where the justice of the peace is. An irritated Candace pulls out her cell phone and starts making a call... Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *John Larroquette as Bob Webber *Megan Hilty as Aunt Tiana Songs *Wedding Adventure Goofs *Candace tells Linda and Tiana to get up-dos and French manicures., but in the wedding, their hair is not tied up at all. Tiana wears a veil with her hair down. *After Candace puts on her bridesmaid outfit, she has two eyelashes. Later in the episode, she had only one eyelash, however, this was probably done on purpose to exaggerate her wedding plans break down. *While Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. is seen on screen, the little pole in the middle is gone, but the next time it's there again. *When Candace tells the boys what shouldn't they do, Ferb's shirt's button isn't colored in. *When Isabella jumps from the helicopter, she is wearing her Fireside Girls uniform, yet when she slides down the ice sculpture with Ginger, she is wearing her signature look, but when "Wedding Adventure" plays, she is seen again in her uniform, but when "Hamster-chasing" is said, she is seen again in her regular clothes, then when "Your marriage is the adventure of your life" is sung, she is seen in her Fireside Girl clothes yet again. **Also in the song, while Isabella is bungee-jumping, her top is all orange instead of orange and white, like in "At the Car Wash". *When the camera zooms in on Doofenshmirtz's hand holding the oil-coated broccoli, his hand is its usual pale color, but when the camera zooms out, it's green again. *In some shots, the signs that say "Corn Syrup" and "Coconut Oil" are gray instead of yellow. *Before Doofenshmirtz falls asleep, you can see part of his body, but when he wakes up you can't. Trivia *This episode confirms that the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated main building has at least 40 stories since the elevator has buttons going up to 45. *Candace breaks the fourth wall by looking at the camera and saying "Not you! Don't hang up!" *Captain Webber is revealed to be the boyfriend of Phineas and Candace's (and Ferb's) aunt. Despite previous notations, he is not yet their uncle as he only just proposes to Tiana at the start of the episode. *Candace states that she doesn't want to save money on car insurance, a reference to GEICO commercials. *Aunt Tiana shows Candace a Vague magazine, a reference to Vogue. *At the beginning of the episode, the two are seen running through a jungle of Venus Fly-Traps looking plants. These plants look like Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors. Gallery Candace shows off her bridemaid's dress.jpg Doofenshmirtz picture of health.png Just give me a minute.png Candace's Big Day (1).jpg Candace's Big Day.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes